Blue Card
by RosalindB
Summary: Chet helps out a friend by marrying her to provide health insurance. This was originally written in 1999 My first full E! fic. I've made some changes. Nothing explicit nothing gory.


**_This story is written for pleasure and not intended to infringe on any copyrights. The story is fictional, a work of the writer's (somewhat vivid) imagination. The characters and incidents are not based on any actual person or experiences._**

**Blue Card**

**by Rosalind B**

_This is how Roxy and Chet came to be. Nothing explicit, I've made changes since this was first published in 1999. Enjoy!_

"Whatcha fixing for dinner this time Chet?" John tried to peek over his shoulder. "Shepherd's Pie, with a twist. Now go away,"  
Chet replied. "How come it's orange?" Roy asked.

"Secret recipe."

"Well, is it almost done? I'm hungry," Marco called out.

Right on cue, the alarm sounded.

"Station 51, Engine 45, Engine 8, structure fire. 173-14 Longhill Street-173-14 Longhill Street.  
Cross street: Mitchell Avenue. Time out: 19:30"

"Station 51-KMG365"

"That's Roz's place," Kelly thought to himself, "or is it next door?" He shuddered at the thought that his  
friend's pride and joy may be in danger. "Please don't let it be," he whispered as the crew raced to the location.

It had been a long morning. Roxanne sat in the doctor's office too long. _'This was just a routine exam. What the heck's taking  
this man so long? And why did he send me to Radiology?' _She flipped through the 6 month old magazine for the fifth time,  
when the doctor summoned her back into his office.

"Miss Stephens, how often do you do your self-exam?"

Roxanne's eyes widened. "Every month, two weeks before my period. You showed me how to..."

"Roxanne, you should be doing it **after."**

Roxanne held her breath.

"Oh god. How could I have gotten that backward," she finally whispered. Ever since she heard the rumor that  
her grandmother may have had the disease, Roxanne forced herself to yearly checkups. No matter how busy  
she was, every year a doctor's visit, and every month a self exam.

She was so deep in thought, the doctor had to touch her arm.

"Roxanne, I found a lump when I examined you just now. That's why I sent you to radiology."

"Oh lord." She broke into a cold sweat.

"You should have a biopsy done."

"How soon?"

"Immediately. Breast cancer isn't fully understood right now, but one thing is certain-the sooner we get this,  
the better. A colleague of mine works out of Rampart Hospital. It's a good facility."

He handed Roxanne a card. "Call, and meet him. I'll have my secretary set up everything else."

Roxanne nodded, whispered her thanks, and walked out of the office.

_'I will not cry. I am strong, like my mother and my mother's mother. I will be calm.' _

She got in her car, and headed for the restaurant.

_Let's see, I'll have Jamie and Rachel handle the kitchen, Thomas can take care of the staff schedule. I have to  
call Mr. Rabinowitz and have him oversee payroll. Better call a meeting and tell everyone up front so there's no rumor mill._

Roxanne made her grocery list as she drove. She knew her doctor wasn't joking if he said "immediately". She silently  
thanked the spirits she had good people working for her, and a good accountant. She shook her head, remembering  
when Roz's Place was nothing more than a hamburger shack. Jamie, her god brother finished high school and needed  
a job, Rachel her neighbor's child was going to modeling school and got ripped off by the agents. _Two silly kids off  
the street, and now they almost run a restaurant. _

They grew up in the shack her mother owned. Roxanne knew she was destined to run the place. She didn't expect  
to do it at the age of chance she took using her inheritance from her mother's estate to expand the eatery, then  
changing the menu to standard Irish pub food. Then, things picked up. Most nights were crowded, especially sport nights.

"Miss Roxanne, let's put up tv's and show sports stuff," Jamie suggested.

"Why? So you can goof off?"

"No no ma'am," Jamie chuckled. "I went to this like all-white Irish pub, and they had them."

"Well, as long as I control the remote, I guess we could try it."

It worked.

More customers on fight nights helped cover the liquor bills. The buffet didn't hurt either. One night, a couple  
of firefighters came in. One had real pretty blue eyes, the other two looked nice too. The red haired one, and  
the light-skinned one acted like a married couple.

"Oops! I'll bring you another menu," Roxanne said.

"That's okay, we'll share," the red-haired one said.

"Sure. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a Guiness," blue-eyes said.

"Just Budwiser for us," the light-skinned one said.

_Lord, they're ordering for each other, sharing the menu-different strokes I suppose. _

"I'll try the shepherd's pie," the fuzzy faced one ordered.

When he tried it, he loved it, and promptly told Roxanne so.

"This is great Roz! That is your name, right?"

"No dear, I'm Roxanne. Roz was my mother."

"Oh sorry."

"See Chet, open mouth insert foot," John laughed.

"That's okay, you can call me Roxy." She patted Chet on the shoulder and moved on to other patrons.

Chet became one of her regulars.

When she reached Mitchell Avenue, she saw the policeman first, then the fire engines.

"Sorry miss. You'll have to turn off here."

Roxanne turned off and parked in the supermarket lot. Then ran back to the corner.

"Oh no." Chet groaned when he stepped off the engine.

Roz's Place wasn't fully involved, but the store next door was. The fire was spreading. He loved that place.  
Roxy and her staff always made him feel at home, especially Roxy. She always smiled and winked at him, and  
made certain his portions were bigger than usual.

She always gave him a squeeze on the shoulder as she walked by his table, told a joke when he needed to  
hear one, sat and listened when he had a bad shift and just didn't want to go home to an empty apartment.  
She knew he wasn't always the joker he portrayed at the station. As he and Marco grabbed the hoses, he  
knew that the water damage alone may close the place for some time.

Hank Stanley strode over to the Chief.

"Any idea what happened Chief?"

"Yeah, disgruntled employee threw a Molotov into the front window. The store workers tried to put it out  
themselves, but couldn't do it. By the time they called us…"

Stanley nodded. Good intentions don't work when it comes to fires.

"What's next door?"

"A restaurant."

"So possible gas problems," Stanley said.

"Yep, liquor too," the Chief added.

"Let's protect that exposure!" Stanley called out. "We've got a restaurant here, so alcohol and kitchen stuff."

It was too late. An explosion rocked the street. Jamie came running out.

Roy and John grabbed him and pulled him to the squad.

"Yo, yo! I'm not hurt. But I couldn't shut the gas off …."

"Let us deal with that," John said. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"No I'm fine."

"Cap! Roy yelled out. "Need to shut the gas and power off for the restaurant."

"Use the shutoff at the back in the alley," a voice came from behind Stanley's back.

Roxanne stood there, watching them.

"Miss-" Stanley began.

"I own the restaurant." Roxanne's voice barely audible.

He nodded, then he and John headed to the backup site.

Two men from Eights moved to the back with them. They tapped Kelly and Lopez on the back signaling their relief.

The two headed back to the front of the building. Chet saw his friend standing among a maze of hose,  
in a puddle of water. "Isn't that your buddy Roxanne?" Marco asked.

Chet just nodded his head. As he got closer, he saw the tears running down her young face. Her mouth  
moved, but he couldn't hear the words until he reached her.

"Lord, lord, lord. Why? Why? Why? Why today?"

"Roxy?"

Her eyes slowly moved from her burning dream, and focused on the man standing before her,  
covered in smoke, sweat, and soot. She saw one stray tear run down his face. He took her in his arms.

"Why? Oh lord have mercy. Why Chet?"

All he could do was hold her.

They drove for about an hour. Roxanne watched the buildings turn into trees, then hills. Neither person spoke.

_-Wait till she's ready-_

He glanced at her. The tears stopped a few minutes ago, but her hands still trembled.

Still silent, Chet took Roxanne's hand and held it.

"You're pretty quiet, my little Irishman," she finally said, with an attempted smile.

"Figured the last thing you needed right now was a dumb joke," he replied.

"Actually, I really could use a dumb joke," Roxy said.

"So my jokes are dumb! I'm crushed," Chet teased.

Roxy had to laugh.

_-That silly face he makes. What a nut.-_

He turned off into a senic overlook.

"Where did you find this place?" Roxy asked.

"Gage the Pigeon told me about it. He took some really great photos from here. Roxy, just what happened  
with the business?" Chet wanted her to get it out.

She got out of the car and walked to the railing, Chet right beside her. "Mother figured the business should  
make enough to pay the premiums, so she set up a health insurance plan. Stupid me didn't review it after  
taking over. The insurance for the building didn't have a provision to cover the health insurance payments."

"So technically, the health won't be paid for until the restaurant is up and running again," Chet said.

"Yep. I can always re-apply. Jaimie and Rachel are still covered under their parent's plans until they're 24.  
But for now I'm stuck. Tell me I was stupid." She looked at him, her hair tousled by the breeze.

"You are not stupid. You are intelligent, hardworking, sassy, and beautiful. And you need some help," he stated.

"Rampart said they have a payment plan, and a ch-ch-"

"Charity case program," Chet finished the sentence.

"I will never take charity!" Roxanne spat. "Momma didn't raise me that way."

Chet looked out over the hill. The sun was setting, red melding with gold. For a time he kept quiet. _-What's he thinking?- _  
Roxanne watched his face.

"I have an idea," he finally said. "But you're going to have to swallow your pride for a while.

And learn to make chili."

A week later Roxy lay in her hospital bed journal by her side...  
_J**une 17,**_

**_I can't believe what's happened. It's like a dream. A week ago, my life burned down, my body fell apart_**  
**_and I was at wits end. A week later, I'm married._**  
**_Still can't even say the word out loud._**  
**_When I checked into the hospital,_**  
**_I forgot my last name was Kelly._**  
**_Mr. Rabinowitz and Jacobson said there should be_**  
**_enough money left after the rebuild to help cover the medical bills-should being the operative word._**

**_The walk up the steps to City Hall, I see it in a fog._**  
**_A few words, Johnny and Roy as witnesses grinned_**  
**_from ear to ear. I swear the way they look at each other_**  
**_sometimes..._**  
**_Marco was upset that we didn't come to his mom's_**  
**_house for dinner. "You should have some kind of_**  
**_reception!" But Dr. Jameson insisted that I not wait_**  
**_another day. Chet had to explain, with a promise that_**  
**_we would have a proper party after I got out._**

**_We tried to keep it from Capt. Stanley. "If something_**  
**_goes wrong, I don't want Hank pulled into it," Chet_**  
**_said to me. Well, my husband (another word I'm_**  
**_not used to) underestimated his captain._**  
**_He was so upset that we didn't tell him, he gave_**  
**_my Irishman latrine duty for two weeks._**

**_Roxanne Madeline Kelly-that's the name on the little_**  
**_blue card, the insurance card from the Fire Department._**  
**_It does have a ring to it. Can't use it for 30 days, but at least any follow-up care is covered._**  
**_I wonder what Momma would say?_**  
**_She's probably laughing._**

Dixie walked into the room. "I didn't know you kept a diary," she said.  
"It helps."  
"Well, you go to sleep now. You have a big day  
tomorrow." Dixie put the diary on the table, and tucked Roxanne in.  
"I thought this wasn't your floor."  
"Oh, I'm just doing my two favorite paramedics a favor," Dixie smiled. "You realize you're part of  
the family now."  
"Yes," Roxanne said as she drifted off. "And it feels good."

Chet pulled out the mop once again. He pulled latrine duty for not telling Cap about his wedding. As he mopped,  
he remembered the conversation.

"Kelly! Get in here!"

Chet rushed in, "What's wrong Cap?"

Stanley tossed an interoffice envelope across his desk. "The new insurance card came in." He leaned back in his chair,  
arms folded. Chet knew his captain was waiting for an explanation.

"I uh got married last week."

"Married?"

"Um yeah Cap."

"Go on," Stanley urged.

"It's better if I don't go into details. She's a friend of mine."

Hank Stanley looked at his friend and co-worker. He understood Chet Kelly to be impulsive, and a worrier,  
but this was new even for him.

"Is she pregnant?"

"Oh No, no Cap! Not at all. I-I wish it were happy news like that."

"Chet, sit down and tell me."

Chet sat, Stanley closed the door, and listened.

"So, I took her up to the overlook, and asked her to marry me. Once the restaurant is back, and  
she gets straightened out, we'll get an annulment." Chet looked up at his captain. Stanley shook his head.

"Chet, it won't be that easy. I wish you had come to me first. If you guys annul the marriage, HQ  
may decide to sniff around. Insurance fraud is not to be taken lightly."

"But it's not fraud Cap, she really needed help."

"It's not that she needed it, but how you plan to go about it. This can cause problems for the next guy that gets married."

"Oh."

"Besides, I have a feeling you won't be in such a rush to leave each other." Stanley smiled at  
Chet. "From what I hear, she's a great girl."

"Yeah, she is. She deserves better than me."

She certainly does deserve better, he thought as he mopped. He didn't hear Marco come in with a pail and cleanser.

"Hey amigo."

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Misery loves company pal. Besides, I figure you would be a nervous wreck."

"Huh?"

"Chet, today's your wife's biopsy. Don't tell me you forgot?" Marco's eyes widened.

"No! No I didn't forget. I'm just trying not to worry. But I keep thinking about when I asked her to marry me,  
and all the other times we just talked together-"

Just then, Billy Smithers walked in.

"Hey Kelly! Lopez! How are ya?"

"Hey Smithers, what's up?"

"You are Kelly. Cap asked me to replace you."

Roy walked in. "Yeah, you should be at the hospital. Johnny and I will stop by later." Hank stuck his head in  
the door. "Kelly! Get going you twit! And kiss Roxy for us."

Kelly never changed clothes so fast in his life.

"Hi Chet."

"Hi Dixie, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. They haven't taken Roxy in yet, but she is mildly sedated."

"Can I see her?"

"Only for a few minutes," Dr. Stephens answered from behind him. "Don't worry, the surgery  
won't take long. And the test results should come back today or tommorrow, so the wait won't kill either of you."

"Doc, I gotta know," Chet hesitated. "What are her chances?"

"Well, she's young, strong, and we found it early. Hopefully it's just a cyst. Nothing else appeared on the x-ray.  
I have to get going." Stephens patted Chet on the shoulder and headed to the operating room.

Chet dashed to Roxy's room.

_I thought I heard someone walk in._

_This sedative is making me hear things._

_Wait. Someone's caressing my cheek._

_What's that? Oh I know who that is._

_I know that fuzz anywhere._

_He kissed me on the cheek._

_I can hear him now. "I'll be here when you get back. Don't be afraid."_

_He squeezes my hand. I squeeze back._

John and Roy stopped by on a supply run to find Chet sitting in a chair in the hallway. "Hey Chet, come on, let's get a cup of  
coffee," John put his arm around his friend. "But, but, what if she comes back..."

"When she's out of surgery, she'll be in recovery for a while," Roy explained. "They won't bring her back  
into the room for some time."

They walked to the cafeteria.

"You know why I married her?" Chet asked Roy.

"Yeah, Cap told us."

"I kinda don't want to end it. She's my best friend. My mother told me the best spouse is your best friend."

"You're family doesn't mind that she's-" Johnny started to ask.

"Black? No, why should they?"

"Why indeed?" Roy echoed.

As they had their coffee, (John had a hamburger too) Dr. Stephens came in. He looked around, then spotted Chet.  
Chet went pale when he saw the doctor, until he saw the smile on his face.

"It's a cyst. No sign of any tumor."

Chet let out a whoop, and jumped out of his seat.

"Whoa! Your wife still needs followup care, and check ups every 2-3months for a while,  
since there is a family history," he cautioned.

"Can I see her? Can I see her?"

Roy and John laughed.

"Not for a at least an hour at the earliest. She's in recovery."

_Why am I in this long tunnel?_

_It's dark here._

_Finally_

_A light_

_A small light, growing as I walk toward it._

_I can feel again_

_My arm is sore_

_My chest feels tight_

_What's that?_

_The glorious feeling of fuzz against my cheek,_

_My mouth_

_Too tired to kiss back_

_To open my eyes_

_Take a deep breath_

Chet kissed Roxy on the cheek, Then lightly on her mouth. He heard her take a deep breath,  
then whisper "Hello my little Irishman."

In the weeks that followed, Chet and Roxanne didn't see much of each other. Roxanne feverishly worked on the rebulding,  
Chet and the guys had two brush fires to fight.  
A week before Roz's Place's grand re-opening, the two finally sat down to catch up. They took turns staying at each other's  
apartments. "Just in can at least say who leaves the seat up, and who squeezes toothpaste from the middle," Roxy  
said.  
This week, they stayed at her place. Roxy stretched out on the couch, the television  
playing. She wasn't paying attention until Chet lifted her feet and sat down next to her.  
"Are you ready for the opening?"  
"I'm a nervous wreck," she admitted."What if no one comes?"  
"Everyone will come back. The place looks better than ever, and you are in charge again.  
You know that's the real reason I kept coming back. Just don't let the restaurant run you."  
"So my cooking was that bad," she wiggled her feet in his lap.  
"Hello!" Chet squirmed in the seat, then giggled. "No, not at all,  
it's great, really!."

Chet was right. Everyone came. They had to turn people away, with a promise to continue the opening the following week.  
"No point violating the fire code right out of the box," Cap said. Roy and Johnny chatted with Jamie. "Nice mural," John said.  
Jamie painted two flags above the dining area, Ireland's and Jamaica's, with the words, "One world, one love."  
"Well, it fits doesn't it? I was happy to do something,"Jamie said. "Miss Roxy has been good to me."

The last of the guests were leaving, so Roxy stretched out in one of the booths. She pulled her shoes off, and put her feet up.  
Chet, seeing Johnny and Roy out, looked back at his wife. He stared at her legs, then ran his eyes along her body.  
"You okay buddy?" Johnny asked  
"Uh I need some air, let's go,"Chet blushed.  
He handed Roy a package. "Roxy said you guys should have these."  
"Thanks! I love her food," Roy started  
"Hey, I get some of that too!" Johnny interrupted.

That evening, the two didn't speak as they got ready for bed. As Roxy brushed her teeth, Chet walked into the bathroom.  
He stopped breathing.  
"Purple suits you," he finally said. He looked her up and down the purple nightgown set off her skin tone.  
"Thanks," she mumbled after rinsing her mouth.

Roxy woke up early. She slowly reached over and picked up her journal and pen. Easing herself upright as  
not to wake Chet, she made a new entry.

_**July 8**_

_**He didn't want to let me go**_  
_**He loves me**_  
_**It was the middle of the night**_  
_**I didn't hear him**_  
_**I felt him.**_

_**I opened my eyes**_  
_**He stood in the doorway**_  
_**"You really are beautiful"**_  
_**So is he**_  
_**I flipped up the bed sheet to tell him so**_

"Hey, what did Roxanne give you," Johnny asked  
his partner. Roy took the box out of the refrigerator.  
"One dozen chocolate covered strawberries," Roy said with a wicked grin.


End file.
